


Everyone I've ever loved, I pushed them all away

by AlayneBaelish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Australia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Downunder AU, F/M, Minor Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Romance, mysterious happenings, stalker tendencies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlayneBaelish/pseuds/AlayneBaelish
Summary: An Aussie and an Irishman
Relationships: Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration in the strangest of places for this one. Shout to my friend petyrbaaaeeelish, who asked for an Aussie AU, and the other has to go to my annoying brothers who have been playing Fozzy 'Judas', on nonstop repeat for days

_You are beautiful on the inside_   
_You are innocence personified_   
_And I will drag you down and sell you out_   
_Run away_

_I am cold like December snow_   
_I have carved out this soul made of stone_   
_And I will drag you down and sell you out_   
_Embraced by the darkness, I'm losing the light_   
_Encircled by demons, I fight_

_What have I become, now that I've betrayed_   
_Everyone I've ever loved, I pushed them all away_   
_And I have been a slave to the Judas in my mind_   
_Is there something left for me to save_   
_In the wreckage of my life, my life_

The air conditioner had been running all night and was set to just the bedrooms, her ceiling fan was spinning so fast it looked like it was going to fly off the ceiling any second, and the cheap floor fan that was missing one of its padding on one of the legs exposing the sharp metal underneath, was set on high and had been directed at Sansa's face all night to try and warn off the heat.

But Sansa awoke to a sense of total and utter doom, she fumbled groggily for her phone and saw she was up before the ass crack of dawn, it wasn't even six o'clock yet but the sun was already blaring through the closed blinds.

She groaned, upset, and clicked on the sun icon in the left hand corner of the screen to check the weather, and saw it was soul shattering twenty-eight degrees, the overnight low didn't even reach the mid-twenties. It was going to be one horrible day!

She tried one last ditch effort to get some more sleep but she just laid there looking up at nothing, she was hot, sweaty, and in desperate need to pee but it was too muggy to move and movement required her to move away from all the fans.

Even the phone in her hand was radiating too much heat as she scrolled through her social media feed, so she finally got up and made the track to the bathroom.

Sansa's hair was already in a braid, it had been hot the day before and after hearing the report that storms were going to roll in the following day she braided her hair in preparation for the humidity to come.

She looked through her wardrobe and went with a thin tank top, the thinnest she owned that had a built-in bra, and pulled on a pair of short shorts before turning the air con stitch back over to the living rooms and went down stairs, not bothering with any make up.

Sansa lived on her own, and had been for some years now. It was only her, her sister Arya didn't stick around long after the last funeral, so it was left up to Sansa to work out everyone's will, fill out all the paperwork and make sure the inheritance went to her and Arya evenly.

With the money left to her, Sansa moved back to her home state and away from the capital, but chose a small two-story house right across from the beach.

It was nice and peaceful where she lived, but it was something her younger self never would have pictured she'd end up. But her life wasn't how she pictured it either. She was thirty years old, single and living alone, in a part time job, and with no family of her own.

Arya was still alive yes, but it felt lonesome regardless when she up and left the country the first chance she had.

Sansa never used to like the beach either, which was strange to hear from someone who was born and raised in Australia, but she moved there to feel closer to her mother. All her life she heard stories of Catelyn's childhood, of her growing up by the seaside, so every time Sansa looked out side her window's catching the sight of the beach beyond, it made her smile with just a touch of melancholy to it.

Because it was too hot for tv, or music, or even the computer, Sansa spent most of the day reading a novel she had purchased weeks ago but hadn't gotten round to reading yet.

The sound of thunder could be heard over the sound of her fans and the waves had picked up too.

By three o'clock the house had become unbearable, it was so stuffy. It was just too humid and so she got up and changed into her bathers, she double checked her bikini line, because god forbid any woman should leave the house with one hair on her legs! Made sure her key was safely inside her bra cup and she walked across the empty street past the patch of grass and down the sand.

Sansa saw a few other people enjoying the beach and braving the stormy weather, a few others were some distance away, and some even braver souls were out on the jetty. Not even the locals went out there if there was going to be a storm.

She tried avoiding the itchy seaweed but it was unavoidable, and than walked right into the ocean, and kept walking until only her head and shoulders could be seen.

When the first touch of the cool waves crashed over her legs she sighed with the first feeling of relief she had felt all day. And every wave that pushed against her, making her step forward or lose her balance, made her laugh.

Petyr had his binoculars in hand, and he made sure he was clutching his phone too, to make sure he looked the perfect picture of a dumb tourist, that everyone liked to avoid.

His family had moved from Ireland to Australia when he was barely a teenager, exchanging one seaside home for another. Only this one was hotter, and gave you skin cancer.

He was focused on the houses half a kilometre away and when he saw movement by one of the front doors, Petyr hoped it was who he had been searching for, when the laughing couple knocked into his back Petyr almost lost his balance when they smacked into his arm, and even worse, he almost lost his phone, "Watch it, Brune!"

"Sorry boss," Lothor laughed out his reply as he chased after Mya to the dive off platform on the jetty.

Petyr searched through his binoculars again and he felt excitement flutter in his chest at the lone figure he saw, his months of searching for her had finally paid off.

Sansa was feeling great as she walked back up the beach, and not even the sand sticking to her feet and legs were bothering her. Once near the road, Sansa saw a man, and he looked like he was seconds away from having a mental breakdown.

He was definitely not a local, for one he was in a suit. That looked plastered to him in the downpour, and the layers of clothes made Sansa feel hot and uncomfortable again just looking at it, making her dip in the ocean almost pointless.

Normally she wouldn't get involved but when she saw him struggling with a map on the hood of his car, that also looked to be soaked through too, she made up her mind, "Excuse me, you need any help?" She asked over the sound of the rain getting heavier.

He startled but turned to her looking relieved, "Yes, thank you. You wouldn't happen to know where the main street is?" He asked rather sheepishly in a thick Irish brogue.

Sansa smiled reassuringly, "You must've gotten turned around," She laughed lightly, "You passed it, turn back towards the jetty and than take the first left."

"Thanks," he replied and held out his hand for her to shake.

Sansa's smile became less genuine, she hesitated for half a second but she still accepted the handshake.

Sansa looked angelic soaked to the bone in just her bikini, and with the storm clouds coming in behind her, it made for the most beautiful view. She hadn't even brought along a towel with her to cover herself, but Petyr politely made sure his eyes didn't stray and blatantly check her out like a lot of jerks would do.

Petyr wasn't surprised Sansa didn't recognise him though, the first time they had met it was years ago, coming on ten years, when her family had just moved to Canberra.

It was during a party hosted by his boss, then Robert Baratheon, and she had been too focused on her new surroundings and her even newer boyfriend to care at the time about all the other grownups her parents had been introducing her to.

Petyr also noticed the second when Sansa mentally withdrew from him as well, she didn't really want to shake his hand but she still did it to be polite, so he faked a smile and quickly left and got back into his rental car.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh, this guilt is a heavy cross_   
_There is blood on the path I walk_   
_And each step I take is haunting me_   
_Embraced by the darkness, I'm losing the light_   
_Encircled by demons, I fight_

Petyr was mentally berating himself, months (and years) of planning and that was the best he could come up with. He shouldn't have gone the lost bumbling tourist route with her, but it was too late now.

He had to continue with it or run the risk of losing Sansa altogether if she learned the truth of the ruse.

He still had his rental car for another week, and he had one of his guys looking at condos for him while he temporarily stayed in a hotel by the waterfront.

It felt good for him to finally be out of Canberra, and with the severe bushfires, finding Sansa couldn't have come at a better time. Petyr would've come sooner but he was waiting for confirmation of her whereabouts from Brune, as well as tying up some loose ends.

It had been days since their first chance encounter, and the weather was so bright and sunny, you wouldn't have guessed it looked like the world was gonna end just days ago. The streets were packed with people again, the sun was blaring hot, and some of them were taking refuge in the water or in the air conditioned shops.

Petyr was sitting at one of the many outdoor cafes, he had lost sight of Brune awhile ago but he didn't care as he sipped an espresso. A group of tourists showed up and Petyr watched them attentively.

"As you can see there's many restaurants to suit any sort of palate, right across from us. And to our left, behind this fine café is the maritime museum. Or you can take a dip in the ocean, whatever you prefer."

The group laughed good naturedly.

Petyr heard Sansa, and thought posing as tourist wasn't so bad after all, not after witnessing firsthand that she was a tour guide.

"Have fun, and 'see you all in a couple hours," Sansa parted from them with a wave.

Petyr felt lucky when Sansa sat herself down, heavily, at one of the tables close by.

Sansa was exhausted, the heat was verging on extreme, and the salt air was making her feel queasy, something that hadn't happened to her since the first week she had moved to the seaside. No amount of bottled water could help her cool down, but that didn't stop her from ordering some when a young guy came out to take her order.

"You give private tours?"

Sansa was so hot it made her tolerance for peoples crap low that, that annoyed her. It had happened again, she hated those types of comments and come-on's, she was getting sick of them. All the cheesy pickup lines were getting worse with each one.

"No!" Sansa snapped.

And she turned to the man, when she got a good look at the man she instantly was overcome with regret as she recognised the man from the other day.

He looked rather handsome, now that he didn't look like a drenched rat. And he was wearing another suit, this time in navy blue, but this time the martial looked loose and there to protect his skin which, was a smart idea.

The only problem, he made Sansa feel underdressed in compassion in her short wrap mini dress with tie sleeves and Lena platform sandals. But with her fair skin, she had the foresight to wear a dress with sleeves to stop her shoulders from getting severely burnt.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me." Sansa apologised, smiling sheepishly, it made her feel better to say that after how poorly she handled herself the first time they'd met.

He was nice enough to wave away her apology, making her feel better about it all. "May I ask, in your professional opinion, what you do for fun around here?"

Sansa smiled, feeling cheeky, "You're doing it, when it's hot like this." Sansa was pleased when he laughed, getting the desired effect from her weird joke. "But in all honesty, the beach is kinda its own draw."

"I'll take your word for it," Petyr smiled.

"Don't."

Petyr's eyes widened, surprised at her bluntness, "Excuse me?"

Sansa smiled awkwardly as she felt like she proverbially put her foot in her mouth again, "I mean, meant don't take my word for it. Form your own opinion about the place." Sansa looked around uncomfortably, feeling stupid.

For someone who showed around tourists a couple days a week you'd think she would've known how to make Smalltalk by now.

With the awkward smile Sansa was sporting, she didn't want to seem rude again, but it dropped completely when he suddenly packed up all his things, took one last sip of his coffee and got up to leave.

"Nice meeting you again," He said politely before briskly walking away.

"Yeah, nice."

Sansa sat their silently berating herself, every time she tried having a normal conversation with someone she made it weird, making people leave, which left her feeling pathetic, like she wished she'd never should've bothered in the first place.

The teenager working the afternoon shift came back out with her bottle of water and placed a glass containing ice down beside it. Sansa nodded instead of verbally thanking him, not wanting to risk embarrassing herself further.

It was after six, and the sun was still blaring hot in the sky. Sansa was done for the day, her group had gone back on the tour bus to take them all to their next location.

On her lunchbreak she had gotten multiple emails from her lawyer about someone trying to contest her parents will again, but this time though it was just her mothers, and not both her parents. It was after office hours so Sansa couldn't call her lawyer back until the morning, so she was in for a long night of worrying.

The bad news made her feel awful for the rest of the day, so she stopped off and the fish 'n' chip shop for some comfort food.

Sansa munched on her chips as she walked down the strip that lead to the jetty but she sat on the nearest bench that let her put her feet in the sand.

When she had taken off her sandals, placing them beside her on the bench she was surrounded by a swarm of seagulls.

The smell of her chips had attracted quite the crowd, and she broke off a tiny piece and flung it in the air, laughing. The seagulls squawked, flew and flapped their wings, each fighting to get the tiny morsel.

One daring bird landed beside her and when Sansa wasn't paying attention, tried going for the bag. Sansa laughed again, shooing the gull away with her hand but the move made her lose some her chips, spilling to the ground. The ones who had been sitting there suddenly came alive as they all ate the golden potato treasures.

When Sansa had her fill of food, she flapped out the paper to release the remaining chips for the gulls to devour, deposed of her trash in the bin beside her than took her shoes and walked down the beach dipping her feet in the water, letting the waves wash over her legs as she walked home.

Petyr was leaning against the railing of the jetty, watching Sansa walk along the waters edge, his eyes followed her until she became a tiny speck.

"Kettleblack."

"Oswell, what the hell do I pay you for?" Petyr yelled once he answered his phone.

"Many things actually," Oswell replied.

"Lysa Arryn is going after both the Stark girl's money. How?" Petyr sounded mad, so Oswell stopped kidding around and quickly looked up the right files on his computer.

"She's found a loophole sir, she's fighting for the half of her father's estate he passed down to Catelyn which..." He clicked on a few more links, "Catelyn stated in the event of her death, her assets and estate would go equally to all her children."

"Than how is Lysa able to fight it?" Petyr asked.

"She's claiming her father wasn't in his right mind when he wrote out his will," Oswell explained.

"Does she have a strong case?"

Oswell laughed when he brought up Hoster Tully's documents, "Hoster filled out his will ten years before he died."

"Okay, stall Lysa legally, anyway you can."

Petyr hung up, and dialled Osmund, who was still in Canberra. "Tell me some good news."

"The cops are now suspecting foul play." Osmund got right to the point whenever Baelish rang him. Osmund was referring to the Lannister incident months ago where their home tragically burned down, killing most of their family spanning three generations, except for Tywin's two sons, who were the only ones not home at the time.

Petyr squeezed the bridge of his nose, "How is that good?"

"They found the source of the fire, finding faulty wiring in their air conditioner unit, with a partial fingerprint belonging to Tyrion's."

"Okay, good. Keep me informed of anymore developments," Petyr hung up on him swiftly and dialled another number.

"Osney." The man answered with his name, a habit he picked up from his father.

"You're up. Time to pay the Arryn's a visit."


	3. Chapter 3

_Is there something left for me to save_   
_In the wreckage of my life, my life_

_I'm becom-, I'm becom-, I'm becoming_   
_I'm becom-, I'm becom-, I'm becoming_   
_Judas in, Judas in my mind_

"Come out with me!" Mya whined over the phone for the millionth time.

Sansa was pacing the living room trying not to bite her fingernails down to the quick, with worry, "I shouldn't..." She paused giving Mya another opening to plead her case.

"But I haven't seen you for ages," Mya pointed out.

"I really shouldn't, I'm still waiting to hear back from my lawyer," Sansa was slowly being worn down, her mothers assets had been frozen from the moment her distant aunt filed the suit a few weeks ago.

Strangely Arya hadn't contacted her about it, because it would've been frozen down on her end also. But wallowing and isolating herself in her home wasn't doing Sansa much good either.

"Oswell still hasn't contacted you?" Mya sounded outraged on her behalf, "Have you heard from Arya though?"

Sansa ducked her head, hearing her sisters name aloud filled her with more worry, "No," she whispered.

"Come out, have a few drinks with me? It'll at least take your mind off it for a while," Mya asked one last time.

"Okay sure, just give me an hour or so to get ready," Sansa looked down at her shorts and tank top and walked through her room towards the bathroom to freshen up first.

Sansa was munching on some of beer-nut mix bowl that Greg had placed down in front of her upon entering the bar, while she waited for Mya to show up.

The door opened again for the twentieth time and someone wolf whistled at Sansa again, so she stayed facing the bar purposely ignoring them and hoping they'd get the message and leave her alone.

Arms suddenly wrapped around Sansa's shoulders from behind, encasing her in musky perfume, "You know I was just trying to give you a compliment," Mya said, bothered that Sansa didn't recognise she was the one that had whistled at her.

Sansa laughed and turned to embrace her friend, "Thanks for inviting me out, you feel like eating?"

"Oh my god yes! I'm starving!" Mya lead the way through to the dining area through the door to the left and saw Sonya still setting up the dining arrangements. "We early?" Mya asked Sonya, who co-owned the place with her brother.

"Yes, by an hour, but take a seat girls." Sonya called them girls but they were all simular in age, she was always happy to accommodate the friendly locals, and let them choose their table. "Any drinks while you wait?"

"A corona with lime, and keep 'em coming," Mya ordered without needing to look over the drinks menu.

"Shiraz, please." Sansa asked.

"Bottle or glass?" Sonya asked her.

Mya gave Sansa an encouraging look. "Bottle."

Sonya gave them a smile, "Sure thing."

Sansa was glad Mya had convinced her to come out, they were halfway through their meals, Sansa was on her third glass of wine, and they were both laughing and having a great time catching up.

They even forgot Lothor was coming later to drive them home until he snuck up behind Mya, covering her eyes, "Guess who?" Mya felt him and knew it was him but she still elbowed him in the gut, making him release her as he bent over winded.

Lothor didn't come alone and Sansa instantly recognised the man, he was in another suit, Sansa was now convinced suits made up his whole wardrobe. "Fancy meeting like this again," Petyr smiled at Sansa charmingly.

It worked, and Sansa returned his smile, "Yeah, we seem to have a knack for it."

"Sansa, you have time for one more drink, or do you feel like heading off now?" Mya asked Sansa blatantly ignoring both the men.

"One more's fine," Sansa smiled and offered up the wine bottle when Petyr pointed at it. Both of the men took up the empty seats, and Lothor stole the last of Mya's beer.

"Petyr," he finally introduced himself to her.

"Sansa, but you know that now," Sansa was referring to when Mya spoke her name, and Petyr took advantage of the handshake and used the opportunity presented him when Sansa accepted his hand, his thumb to caressed across her knuckles delicately before she retracted her hand back.

He withheld his smugness as he noticed her slight shudder with her withdrawal.

"So how do you know Lothor?" Sansa asked him.

"We work together," Petyr bent the truth a little.

"Looks really are deceiving, I never pictured you doing much security," Sansa observed.

Petyr laughed good naturedly, "There's a good reason for that." He took a sip of his wine, internally complementing Sansa's choice in wine, "it's why I run it."

Sansa laughed that time, "That makes more sense."

"Excuse me," Sansa felt her phone vibrating in her jeans and rushed to answer it when she saw who was calling, "Yes?" And she placed her hand over her other ear to block out some of the noise around her.

"Sansa, I've got some good news, and some bad," Oswell had finally called her back.

"Tell me everything," Sansa couldn't stand the wait any longer.

"The case concerning your mothers assents has been suspended," Oswell told her.

"What does that mean?" Sansa asked, not liking his phrasing.

"It means Ms Arryn and her son were in an accident, the police are investigating. So until you've been completely ruled out the accounts are still in suspension." Oswell told her.

"What? What accident?" Sansa couldn't believe her ears.

"They were driving down here, so far they suspect Ms Arryn was asleep at the wheel when they collided with a truck."

"Than how could they possibly think I'm suspicious?" Sansa was outraged now.

"They are chasing all leads, so you just need to be a bit more patient," Oswell tried to sound reassuring, "this was clearly an accident, and it won't be long until the police think so either. So don't you worry."

That put a damper on the evening, and Sansa tapped her phone against her thigh in quick fast motions, a bad habit she didn't know she was doing again.

"Everything alright?" Petyr asked, breaking through the dark thoughts plaguing Sansa's mind.

"Huh? Sorry, yeah," Sansa reached for her wine glass, gulping the rest of it down in one go.

"Sorry Mya, I'm gonna head out now actually. Thanks for inviting me though," Sansa addressed her friend as she gathered all her things and got up on wobbly legs. She shouldn't have drunk so fast, but she quickly got her footing back and headed for the exit.

Petyr got up and followed her, checking to make sure Sansa would get home safely, when he almost bumped into her standing around outside the pub. "You want some company while you wait?" Petyr suspected she was waiting for a cab.

Sansa smiled gratefully, "Sure." She checked the time on her phone and she knew she had more of a wait than she first realised, and turned to Petyr to make small talk, "I never asked how long you're staying?"

"Staying?" Petyr was confused.

"Yes, I'm assuming you're on a working visa," Sansa guessed.

It quickly dawned on him, Sansa still thought Petyr was a visitor in the country, "I was, but my citizenship came through earlier last month."

"Oh, I shouldn't have guessed," Sansa smiled at him again, "congrats then."

"Thanks," Petyr smiled and played along with her.

"So where were you before coming here?" Sansa asked, wondering how much of the country he'd seen.

"Sydney," Petyr thought fast.

"Mya and Lothor love holidaying there," Sansa pointed out.

"I know, it's where we met," Petyr told her truthfully, that wasn't a lie.

Sansa laughed a little, "Oh, I should've realised."

"Sansa?"

Sansa groaned when she heard Harry yell her name, he was rushing up the sidewalk towards her. Petyr looked confused and frowned at the man who had interrupted them.

"You heading in?" Harry asked her as he got within regular earshot.

"No," Sansa sounded annoyed, "I'm clearly leaving."

"You are?" Harry asked, and looked suspiciously towards Petyr.

Petyr immediately recognised that the other man felt threatened by him being in Sansa's presence, and he wondered how long the dolt had been sniffing around her for.

"How about I give you a ride home then, huh?" Harry asked Sansa hopefully.

"She is clearly waiting for a cab," Petyr interjected.

"I wasn't talking to you mate," Harry raised his voice, a clear sign he was threatened.

"It's rude to interrupt other people who were clearly not talking to you in the first place, _mate._ " Petyr was getting fed up with him already.

"Take you're own advice, _mate!"_ Harry looked ready to shove Petyr, and start something worse.

Sansa who had been quiet the whole time, she had her arms crossed over her chest protectively from the moment the two men went at each other, finally had enough. "That's it!" Sansa yelled in finality, she couldn't stand their disgusting display for one more second and walked away from the both of them.

She could hear their following footsteps which made her snap again, "If either of you keep following me I'll kick you both in the balls with my boots!"

A few bystanders begun clapping at her, but she wasn't in the mood for that either, "Piss off!"

The pub had been located further up the main strip, so it made for a longer walk home than usual, but in the mood she was in, Sansa could use the time to calm down.

At the end of the street she turned back before turning right, to double check she wasn't followed. There was no one there, at least they were both smart enough to leave her alone.

Half a kilometre down the road her phone rang again and she answered without looking at the caller ID, "Hello?" Sansa sounded as exhausted as she felt.

"Sansa, I'm drunk!" Arya shouted in her ear.

Sansa begun crying the moment she heard her sisters voice, "Me too. I've missed you."

"Sansa?" Arya caught on something wasn't right, "Talk to me."


	4. Chapter 4

Sansa never should have worn jeans and boots on a humid night when she knew she would be drinking too. Even though it was always cooler by the seaside, she felt the full effects by the time she had made it home, she could feel the sweat dripping down her back.

Her feet were killing her the most, she could already feel the blisters, and she tore her shoes off the moment she was through the door.

Her jeans were more of a challenge as she wrestled to peel them off, and she had a much needed shower to cool down and rinse all the sweat off before she went to bed.

Many hours later she awoke with a throbbing headache, Sansa groaned as she made her way to the kitchen for some water. After she downed three quarters of the bottle, she looked around her home, she needed to prepare her guestroom.

Arya rang to tell her she and Gendry were flying down to see her about something important. Sansa heavily suspected what it was about, they had been dating for over two years but she was still happy she was going to see her sister again.

Sansa spent the week preparing for their arrival, she kept her home relatively clean but she felt better after doing a little spring cleaning, some vacuuming, and changing the guest bedding.

The day before she was to pick them up from the airport Sansa went shopping. This time she had taken her car, and she was walking down the strip doing a little window shopping before she made her way to the grocery store.

She was making her way past the old movie theatre, a movie must have just finished for it got rather crowded rather quickly. A few groups of people were laughing, one turned and Mya recognised her, "Sansa!"

Sansa smiled at her friend, hugging her in greeting, "What are you up to?"

"Grocery's," Sansa told her, but Sansa soon frowned at her company, Mya wasn't alone, she was with Lothor and some his friends including Petyr. Who was looking at her apologetically, Sansa knew what was going to happen and she tried leaving before it could happen.

Sansa had managed to avoid thinking about the topic of Petyr all week. That night turned out to be the biggest disappointment, he proved he was just like all the rest of them. It didn't matter which country you were born in, boys still turned out to be the same. No matter how old they were, or if they were starting to go grey.

She made it a fair way down the street when she heard Petyr gain up on her and call to her, "Sansa, please allow me to apologise for my poor behaviour the other night?"

Sansa crossed her arms over her chest, a clear indication she was closing herself off, but also protecting herself, "How?"

"How about lunch?" Petyr asked, hoping that by spending some time with her, it would show her he wasn't usually like that.

"I've got money, I can buy my own," Sansa pointed out.

"True, but not the company," Petyr countered her argument.

Sansa looked down her watch, "I guess I can spare half an hour."

"How generous of you," Petyr replied sarcastically to her glibness.

Sansa should have been offended, but he was only replying to her rudeness, and anyway he actually made her genuinely smile. She lead him to a little corner café she liked to go to, when she was out and about by herself.

"What'll it be?" The young girl asked at the new customers.

"Crumpets and Monk Tea," Sansa asked without looking over the menu.

Petyr took a little longer, his eyes quickly scanning it, "Latte, skim."

"Any food?" The waitress asked.

Petyr shook his head no, and the girl left to get their orders.

"Not hungry?" Sansa asked him once they were alone again.

"Not really," Petyr replied.

"Than why invite me out to lunch?" Sansa was confused, she couldn't figure this man out.

"Crumpets isn't much of a meal, you clearly aren't hungry. So it tells me you're looking for a quick getaway if you don't like what you hear," Petyr said a little too observantly.

She was guilty, causing Sansa to shuffle in her seat uncomfortably. "Sorry," Sansa was quiet, and she couldn't look him in the eye.

"Don't apologise, I was the jerk. But men don't like being put on the spot either," Petyr pointed out, "If you've made your mind up already, I have a right to know."

Petyr was being honest which gave Sansa more confidence to do the same, she raised her head to look at him. "Okay then. Was it really necessary to act like a chauvinistic pig?"

"Is that really what you think of me? What about the other guy?" Petyr raised an eyebrow.

"I know exactly the type of man Harry is, I've known him for years... but you still haven't answered my question." Sansa said.

A couple of years ago a couple of their friends had tried setting the two of them up on a date, but pretty soon into the night Sansa found out they were after two very different things. Harry was just looking to have some fun just like every other guy she dated, while Sansa was still left looking for someone who wanted something more serious. It wasn't long after that, when Sansa pretty much gave up dating altogether.

"It was never my intention," Petyr sounded contrite.

"Actions speak louder than words," Sansa deflected.

Petyr never got a chance to respond to Sansa's last statement, they momentarily put their conversation on hold as the waitress returned, and they both waited until they were alone again before continuing again.

"Honestly that kind of display might work when you're pushing fifteen, not when you're pushing thirty-one," Sansa was exasperated. Petyr nodded in agreement, but once Sansa spoke honestly she couldn't stop, "so what is it you want?"

"A chance to prove to you who I am," Petyr said, "a chance at friendship." Petyr wanted more, so much more but he screwed up big time and needed to find a new way in. He had been patient for years, he could be patient some more if it meant he was the last man in her life to pursue her.

Sansa's heart sank, she felt disappointed, that again all she was good enough for was friendship, but outwardly she didn't let anyone know she was anything but happy. She smiled and offered Petyr one of her crumpets, he accepted it, and together they spend the rest of their time talking about safer topics, which eventually changed onto how Petyr's house-hunting was going.

The flight arrived late and both Gendry and Arya seemed tired, like neither of them got any sleep, so the car ride was unusually quiet for them. Sansa offered to bring in their bags so they could go right to bed, she ended up staying up late reading over some documents Oswell sent her, and eventually fell asleep slumped over her laptop.

Sansa was woken up by the stereo blasting downstairs, it felt good to have family under her roof again, and she made her way down to see Gendry flipping some pancakes and Arya doing her morning exercises in the backyard in tune to the beat of the music.

Sansa still was amazed to this day at Arya's ability to workout in thirty degrees or more, of heat and not pass out.

"Hungry?" Gendry asked, offering her some from the stack on the plate that was already cooked. "Thanks," Sansa sat at the barstool and drizzled some lemon curd over her pancakes, "How was Switzerland?"

"Great," Gendry replied with a massive smile, indicating to Sansa that it meant something more than just the country, "Arya took some pics of the cows for you."

"That's sweet," Sansa smiled, taking a bite of her food. She saw Gendry was excited, and she wondered how much longer they were going to wait to tell her.

Arya came in demanding water, and that's when Sansa saw the ring.

Sansa screamed, causing Arya to join her.

The sisters jumped up and down in excitement. Gendry was laughing, and when they stopped Arya told her how he proposed to her when they were on the gondola.

"You're lucky she said yes, or that would've made for an awkward couple of hours!" Sansa said to Gendry, causing more laughter.

"That's what I said too," Arya stated.

When the laughter stopped Gendry and Arya shared a few serious looks, making Sansa feel extra nervous.

"We'd like to ask you something," Arya addressed Sansa, "We didn't think it would be right without your permission."

That caused Sansa to feel more anxious, "What is it?"

"You know how much family means to us," Arya was looking into Sansa's eyes, Arya was nervous, and she took Sansa by the hands, "It would mean the world to me if you allowed Gendry to take the Stark name."

Sansa felt teary eyed, she couldn't find her voice so she nodded, letting Arya know she was all for the idea. "You wouldn't mind?" Arya needed confirmation.

Sansa still couldn't speak she felt choked up and her nodding came close to looking ridiculous, Arya threw her arms around her in joy and both sisters laughed wetly when they felt Gendry's arms engulf them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcomed :)


End file.
